


Coronation

by procoffeinating



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)

.

 


End file.
